Wedding day with Derek
by Ellana17
Summary: "Je me suis demandé une fois de plus ce que je faisais ici avec elles. Ah oui, elles se rendaient au remariage de leur père à New York, et le concert auquel je voulais assister dans quelques jours était à New York également."
1. La Grosse Pomme

**Salut à tous. Cette fanfiction trainait depuis longtemps sur mon ordi et je me suis enfin décidée à la publier.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE I**  
**la Grosse Pomme**

- De-rek ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore!?

Lizzie a fermé les yeux un instant, comme pour reprendre son calme afin de ne pas nous tuer tous les deux. Ma demi-sœur était coincée entre Casey et moi sur un banc de l'aéroport, alors que je venais d'attraper le téléphone de Case d'une façon très subtile.

- Faut bien que je trouve une occupation.

Notre vol avait du retard et cela faisait environs une demi-heure que nous attendions ici.

- Ben pas avec mon téléphone ! a-t-elle répliqué en me l'arrachant des mains, les écorchant légèrement au passage.

- Oh ! Doucement Klutzilla !

Je lui ai rendu son portable. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien dedans qui soit digne d'intérêt.

Je me suis demandé une fois de plus ce que je faisais ici avec elles. Ah oui, elles se rendaient au remariage de leur père à New York, et le concert auquel je voulais assister dans quelques jours était à New York également. Nora avait insisté pour que nous prenions tous les trois le même vol, ça devait la rassurer de nous savoir ensemble. Au contraire, ça aurait plutôt dû l'inquiéter… J'étais donc coincé à l'aéroport de London avec ma demi-sœur et Casey.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons enfin pu embarquer. Une fois installés tous les trois côtes à côtes dans les confortables sièges, une autre dispute a éclaté. Dans ces moments là, on ne se souciait pas des gens autour de nous : les expressions outrées des passants, ou celles quasiment désespérées de nos parents ne suffisaient pas à nous arrêter.

- Oh pitié ! La ferme !

Je me suis tourné vers Lizzie qui venait de toute évidence de perdre son calme. Casey s'est enfoncée dans son siège, visiblement vexée tandis que Lizzie nous regardait avec un petit air satisfait avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Le vol n'était pas si long, mais Casey a tout de même fini par s'endormir, la tête ballotant légèrement contre son siège. J'étais en train de penser à ce concert, et l'instant d'après j'avais les yeux rivés sur son visage angélique, sans vraiment comprendre comment mon regard était arrivé là…

**oOo**

Quand nous sommes descendus de l'avion, Dennis et sa fiancée étaient déjà là à nous attendre. Dennis a semblé ravis de nous revoir, bien qu'un peu surpris de me trouver ici également.

- Les enfants, je vous présente Lydia.

Celle-ci nous a souris d'un air avenant. Puis, se tournant vers Casey, elle a lancé d'un ton enjoué :

- Parfait, tu as invité ton petit-ami !

Le visage de Casey a parfaitement reflété son ahurissement sans qu'elle ait pu le contenir. Puis, reprenant quelque peu contenance alors que je souriais d'un air ironique, elle est parvenue à dire :

- Non ! Ça c'est _Derek_, notre _demi_-frère.

Elle a insisté sur le « demi », comme à son habitude surement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être apparenté à un «_ crétin_ comme moi ».

- D'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas un taxi à appeler ? a-t-elle ajouté en se tournant vivement vers moi.

Ses yeux bleus semblaient prêts à me fusiller mais je n'avais rien fait cette fois, non ?

- Tu ne vas pas aller dormir à l'hôtel alors qu'on a des chambres d'amis inoccupées à la maison ! s'est exclamé Dennis.

Sa fille a légèrement pâli puis a frénétiquement hoché la tête de gauche à droite, mais trop tard… J'avais une occasion parfaite pour l'énerver, je n'allais quand même pas passer à côté !

**oOo**

Dennis a ouvert la porte d'entrée et s'est effacé pour nous laisser entrer.

- Bienvenu dans notre humble demeure ! a dit Lydia d'un ton légèrement pompeux.

Leur « demeure » été loin d'être « humble ». Il s'agissait en fait d'un appartement spacieux et lumineux au dernier étage d'un immense building en plein centre de New York. La grande baie vitrée du salon offrait une vue imprenable sur… et bien, les immeubles. De grands bâtiments qui s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel, des voitures et des taxis qui se disputaient la route... D'ici je ne pouvais pas entendre les coups de klaxon incessants mais je les imaginais très bien, les piétons qui se pressaient sur le trottoir étaient réduits à une taille de fourmis et le seul carré de végétation que j'apercevais était un petit parc avec une aire de jeux pour les enfants mais cette vue avait un charme indéniable.

Lydia, en parfaite maîtresse de maison, nous a indiqué nos chambres respectives tandis que Dennis repartait travailler.

- Il est sur un dossier important, nous a expliqué sa future femme. Il n'arrête pas de travailler en ce moment.

J'ai pu déceler de la tristesse sur son visage avant qu'elle n'affiche un immense sourire et ne lance :

- Je vous laisse vous installer !

Elle s'est éloignée ensuite vers la cuisine. Casey a fermement empoigné sa valise et s'est dirigé vers sa chambre en traînant légèrement des pieds. Je n'ai pu empêcher mon regard de couler le long de sa fine silhouette, suivant avec intérêt le léger balancement de ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait fermé la porte derrière elle. Mon sac sur le dos, je suis entré dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée en regrettant que Sam n'ait pas pu venir avec moi. C'était apparemment la saison pour les mariages car Sam devait justement assister à celui de sa cousine. Et cet évènement était de toute évidence plus important qu'un simple concert aux yeux de la mère de mon meilleur ami.

J'étais en train de me demander ce que j'allais pouvoir faire de mon après-midi lorsque qu'on tapa à ma porte.

- Entrez !

Lydia et son sourire engageant se sont glissés par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Lizzie et moi allons nous balader, tu veux nous accompagner ?

J'ai été pris de court par sa suggestion. Après tout je n'étais pas censé venir chez eux au départ. Mais puisque j'étais ici autant en profiter et ne pas rester enfermé pendant des heures, non ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Apparemment Casey avait décliné l'offre, prétextant une migraine due au voyage en avion. Lydia, Lizzie et moi avons fait un petit tour dans les environs. Elle a payé une glace à sa future belle-fille alors que je déclinais poliment son offre. Tout au long de l'après-midi, j'en ai appris plus sur Lydia. Editrice dans une grosse boite, elle était classe mais sportive à la fois. Et je m'aperçu que, sous ses airs un peu snobs, la jeune femme était réellement sympathique, pleine d'humour, et voulait sincèrement se faire apprécier de nous. Lizzie lui répondait poliment mais ne semblait pas convaincue. Je la comprenais très bien d'ailleurs, sachant par expérience à quel point il était difficile d'accepter le remariage d'un de ses parents.

Nous avons passé un agréable après-midi, bien que je me sente légèrement mal à l'aise avec les membres d'une famille qui n'était pas vraiment la mienne. Après tout, Lizzie n'était pas ma sœur mais elle l'était certainement plus à mes yeux que Casey.

Lorsque nous avons regagné l'appartement, Dennis était rentré du bureau et nous avait fait livrer du chinois. Casey, qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur habituelle, nous a rejoints et a répondu avec un entrain légèrement feint aux questions que nous posaient Lydia et Dennis sur les derniers évènements de nos vies à London.

Alors que mes yeux rencontraient ceux, d'un bleu orageux, de Casey, je me suis surpris à souhaiter à nouveau que Sam soit ici avec moi. Sam, Sam, Sam… Il avait, à mon plus grand désarroi, percé à jour mon « attirance » envers ma chère demi-sœur, et cela semblait même l'amuser. Bien sûr, dès qu'il abordait la _question Casey_ (comme je l'avais surnommé pour moi-même) je changeais de sujet de façon plus ou moins subtile et il finissait par laisser tomber… pour un temps seulement. Il m'avait même demandé, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, quel était mon « plan de bataille ». En vérité, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais_ pas_ de « plan de bataille ». Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… il s'agissait de ma _demi-sœur _! Je ne voulais pas essayer de la séduire. Enfin, bien sûr que je le voulais, mais je ne _pouvais _pas.


	2. La solitude ne me réussit vraiment pas

**Salut à tous! Voilà la suite. Merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)**

**bonne lecture**

**CHAPITRE II**  
**La solitude ne me réussit vraiment pas …**

Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'ai mis quelques secondes à me souvenir où je me trouvais. J'étais avec Casey chez son père, et la ville de New York se trouvait à mes pieds, attendant juste d'être explorée. Puis mon sourire s'est effacé peu à peu alors que je réalisais que mes premières pensées avaient été tournées vers Casey. C'était de plus en plus fréquent, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'y habituer ou m'en réjouir… Je me suis levé pour tenter de chasser son visage souriant de ma tête mais quand on vit avec la fille qui nous intéresse, il y a de forte chance pour qu'on la croise au détour d'un couloir… ou qu'on lui rentre dedans dans ce cas précis.

- Fais un peu attention ! s'est exclamé Casey, qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Bonjour à toi aussi !

La seule réponse qu'elle a trouvée à mon ironie évidente a été de hausser les épaules et de simplement passer son chemin. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'ai décidé de passer la journée dehors. De toute évidence Casey n'appréciait pas ma compagnie et je n'allais tout de même pas demander à Lizzie de m'accompagner… C'est donc seul que j'ai passé la porte d'entrée après un rapide tour par la salle de bain.

J'errais au hasard des rues depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsque je me suis arrêté devant une bouche de métro. Après un instant d'hésitation, je m'y suis engouffré à la suite des dizaines de personnes qui semblaient très pressés la plupart était certainement des hommes d'affaires à en croire leur accoutrement. Les costumes trois pièces m'ont tiré un sourire alors que je m'imaginais en porter un… plutôt mourir !

Les portes se sont refermées et la rame de métro a démarré, je l'ai vu me passer sous le nez avec un petit soupire résigné. Comme la prochaine étant dans environs cinq minutes à en croire ce panneau d'affichage, je me suis simplement assis sur une des chaises en plastique en me demandant où aller. La rame suivante est arrivée après ce qu'il m'a semblé être une petite éternité.

- Désolé, m'a lancé rapidement une fille qui venait de m'écraser le pied.

Grande et mince, blonde… tout à fait le genre de fille qui m'intéressait en temps normal je lui ai adressé mon sourire le plus éclatant, mais je l'ai vite perdu de vue dans cette foule. Dommage…

Dans le métro je me suis retrouvé coincé entre une mère de famille qui avait du mal à calmer son petit garçon et une adolescente plongée dans la lecture d'un livre _énorme_. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de faire des livres aussi gros (mais j'étais sûr que Casey devait en avoir quelque uns de semblables). Celle-ci ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard pendant toute la durée du trajet, et les cris du gamin me perçaient les tympans. Ça donc été avec joie que j'ai regagné la surface en quête d'un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

**oOo**

Au fil des rues, le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel au dessus de cette ville grouillante d'activité. J'étais à la rechercher d'un cadeau pour Marti, et peut-être pour Edwin aussi il faut dire que les magasins ne manquaient pas ici. J'ai fini par trouver un ours en peluche pour ma petite sœur, et une casquette à l'effigie de la ville pour Edwin. En me dirigeant vers les caisses l'envie d'acheter un cadeau pour Casey m'a frappé, mais je me suis empressé de la réfréner. Elle était à New York également, alors si elle voulait un souvenir elle n'aurait qu'à s'en acheter un elle-même !

Après un passage par un magasin de musique, un de sport (où la présence d'autant d'équipement de football me donna la migraine), je me suis aperçu qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures. La journée était passée à une allure vertigineuse et j'étais affamé. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé en train de commander un hot-dog assaisonné de moutarde _et_ ketchup.

- Moi qui pensais être la seule à faire ça, a lancé une voix amusée derrière moi.

En me retournant je me suis aperçu que cette charmante voix appartenait à une charmante jeune fille. A croire que les filles de New York étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres !

- Apparemment tu as de bons goûts, lui ai-je dit en souriant... Derek, ai-je ajouté en lui tendant une main qu'elle a serré de bon cœur.

- Tracey.

Tracey ? Seulement deux lettres de différence avec Casey.

Pourquoi toutes les filles que je croisais aujourd'hui me rappelaient Casey ? C'était tellement _injuste_ !

Je me suis passé une main dans les cheveux quand une voix bien moins féminine m'a lancé :

- C'est ma copine que tu dragues là ?!

Ouuups… Un grand baraqué (surement une brute de terrain de foot) me faisait face. Je n'étais pas du genre à prendre la fuite, bien sûr, mais ça ne servait à rien de m'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour.

- Pas du tout, quelle idée ! J'allais justement partir.

Pour l'instant, New York ne me réussissait pas vraiment…

**oOo**

Lorsque je suis revenu à l'appartement, j'ai trouvé Casey, Lizzie et Lydia dans le salon. Cette dernière était au téléphone et semblait plus que tendue. Surement les préparatifs du mariage… Mes deux demi-sœurs feuilletaient des magazines sur les mariages, mais sans grande conviction. Vu son air ennuyé, Casey devait _vraiment _regretter de ne pas avoir emporté de quoi travailler.

- Salut, a lancé Lizzie lorsqu'elle m'a aperçu.

- Tu ferais bien de fuir avant qu'elle ne te réquisitionne aussi, a grommelé Casey en levant à peine les yeux vers moi.

- Merci du conseil Space Case, mais je crois que je vais rester là.

Je les ai rejointes sur le canapé en prenant bien soin de lui écraser un pied au passage.

- De-rek !

C'est que ça m'avait presque manqué. En réalité… oui, Casey m'avait… manqué aujourd'hui, aussi lamentable que ça puisse paraître.

- Ben alors Case, tu sembles légèrement tendue, je me trompe ? ai-je demandé d'un ton résolument moqueur.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me répondre vertement, Lydia avait raccroché et s'été tourné vers moi avec un grand sourire :

- Derek ! Comment était ta journée ?

- Pas mal. Je me suis promené un peu.

- Tu as fais des rencontres intéressantes ? m'a-t-elle demandé avec un sourire complice.

Casey a eut un petit rire dédaigneux qu'elle n'a même pas tenté de dissimuler.

- Et bien non, pas pour l'instant.

- Les filles et moi sommes allées essayer leurs robes pour le mariage, m'a dit Lydia, radieuse.

Puis elle s'est tournée vers sa future belle-fille.

- Casey, tu veux venir à la salle de gym avec moi demain après-midi ? Un peu de sport ne me ferait pas de mal en ce moment…

- Et bien…

Je l'ai senti se tendre légèrement. C'était quasiment imperceptible pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas suffisamment et tout mon problème était là justement : je ne la connaissais que trop bien…

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais…

Elle n'était pas douée pour mentir, pour trouver des excuses, alors que moi j'étais passé maître dans cet art noble.

- Mais elle a promis de venir en ville avec moi demain.

Casey a tourné la tête vers moi, mais son visage n'affichait pas l'expression de colère à laquelle je m'attendais, il s'agissait plutôt de… reconnaissance ?

Lydia a eut l'air surprise mais a fini par nous lancer un sourire entendu.

- Oh, d'accord.

Puis elle a disparu dans la cuisine. Casey s'est levé du canapé sans un mot et a regagné sa chambre.

- Mais de rien ! ai-je raillé alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle.


	3. Quand trainer avec Casey

**Salut à tous! Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, ça fait super plaisir. J'ai décidé de publier les derniers chapitres en même temps puisque je pars en vacances et que je n'aurais pas internet.**

**Bonne lecture**

**CHAPITRE III**  
**Quand trainer avec Casey se montre plutôt plaisant.**

J'ai titubé jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, me cognant au passage contre la commode. Quelle idée de la mettre en plein milieu ! Lorsqu'enfin j'ai réussi à atteindre le salon, Casey y était déjà, seule.

- Où sont passé les autres ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi _Derek_, a-t-elle grincé.

- Oh bien sûr bonjour _Space Case_.

Elle a roulé des yeux.

- Mon père est parti travailler, et Lizzie et Lydia sont allées faire quelques courses.

- Ok. Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? lui ai-je demandé en m'installant confortablement sur le canapé.

- Et bien, je crois pas que…

- Ah moins que tu veuille rester coincée ici entre la robe de mariée et la pièce-montée, bien sûr.

L'effet a été immédiat, Casey a laissé échapper une grimace.

- Alors ?

Elle est restée silencieuse quelque secondes de plus, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis a fini par soupirer :

- Comme tu veux, c'est toi l'expert.

J'ai tapé des mains en me levant.

- Sois prête à partir dans un quart d'heure.

Et j'ai filé à la salle de bain.

**oOo**

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à marcher dans les grandes rues de New York en compagnie de Casey. Nous étions partis depuis plusieurs minutes et aucune disputes n'avaient éclaté… pour l'instant. Et vu sa manie de vouloir tout organiser, je m'étonnais qu'elle n'ait pas encore programmée notre journée dans ces moindres détails.

- Je… a-t-elle commencé avant de se racler la gorge nerveusement. Merci de m'avoir sorti de ce guêpier.

- A ton service, ai-je répondu en esquissant une révérence.

Mon manège a au moins eut l'effet de la faire sourire. Puis, à mon plus grand désarroi, son regard s'est posé sur la vitrine pleine de couleurs d'une boutique de vêtements. Elle m'a attrapé par le poignet et m'a entrainé à sa suite sans ménagement.

- Nooon, pitié !

Elle s'est contentée d'éclater de rire. Casey ne m'écoutait pas en temps normal, alors elle n'allait surement pas commencer maintenant.

- Celui-là serait parfait pour Emilie, a-t-elle dit en observant un t-shirt. Pendant qu'on y est tu pourrais chercher un truc pour Marti, non ?

- C'est très…_généreux_ de ta part de t'en soucier, mais je lui ais _déjà_ acheté un cadeau.

- Oh…

Elle avait l'air surprise mais retourna à ses t-shirts et autre débardeurs sans rien ajouter. Il aurait été tellement simple de déclencher une dispute à cet instant. Je savais exactement quoi dire pour la faire sortir de ses gonds après toutes ces années de conflit perpétuel, à l'affut de la moindre petite faille chez l'autre… Je la connaissais mieux que je ne l'aurais souhaité, peut-être mieux qu'un simple demi-frère n'était censé le faire.

Et pour une raison qui m'échappait, j'ai juste décidé de me taire pour une fois.

Ça n'a été qu'après de nombreuses heures de torture… de _shopping_… que nous nous sommes enfin assis sur un banc avec un gros hamburger pour moi, et un sandwich _végétarien_ pour Casey.

- On est au pays du hamburger et toi tu te débrouilles encore pour manger des légumes !

- Tu devrais essayer, a-t-elle répliqué avec verve. Au moins c'est bon pour la _santé_.

_D'un autre côté, si c'est ça qui lui donne ce corps de rêve…_

Je me suis empressé de détourner les yeux, légèrement mal à l'aise. Je devais vraiment perdre cette mauvaise habitude de reluquer ma demi-sœur d'autant que je n'avais pas l'ombre d'une chance avec elle…

- Henry ! s'est exclamé une jeune maman en courant après son petit garçon.

Nous nous étions dirigés vers les premiers bancs disponibles qui se trouvaient en fait aux abords d'une aire de jeux. Le garçon, cependant, ne semblait pas prendre en compte les imprécations de sa mère. Casey a légèrement gloussé.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Il me fait un peu penser à toi, a-t-elle dit.

Devant mon regard interrogateur elle a ajouté :

- Qui n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit… éternellement gamin… a-t-elle énuméré.

- Ah je vois… comme quand je fais des trucs comme _ça _:

Et donc, cédant à une impulsion, je lui ai piqué ces lunettes de soleil. La réaction a été immédiate :

- De-rek !

Malgré tout, elle semblait plus amusée qu'énervée elle a étiré le bras pour récupérer son bien mais je m'étais déjà levé d'un bond. Casey s'est levé à son tour et s'est mis à me poursuivre en courant, essayant de me rattraper tant bien que mal.

- Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin ! lui ai-je lancé.

Quelques personnes nous regardaient avec amusement, certain même avec attendrissement bien que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il y avait d'attendrissant chez deux adolescent se chamaillant pour une paire de lunettes.

Casey a fini par me rattraper, a pris mon poignet, et a écarté mes doigts un à un. Elle était proche, beaucoup trop proche… Je lui ai rendu ses lunettes et elle est retournée vers le banc en reprenant son souffle.

- Tu devrais lui donner une chance tu sais, ai-je dit en me rasseyant à côté d'elle.

- Pardon ?

- A ta belle-mère… ai-je précisé.

- Oh…

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû m'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant, pour une fois qu'on ne se disputait pas.

Casey a soupiré bruyamment et s'est appuyé un peu plus contre le banc.

- C'est pas aussi simple…

- Je sais.

Bien sûr que je le savais : sa mère était ma belle-mère, et ce n'était pas toujours facile. Ça l'était encore moins depuis quelques semaines.

- Maintenant je peux comprendre ce que tu as ressenti quand on est venu s'installer chez toi, a-t-elle soufflé.

- Et toi tu as dû quitter ton école et ta vie d'avant, comme tu nous l'as si souvent répété.

- Oui mais on s'est… incrusté dans ta vie, comme Lydia s'est incrusté dans la mienne. D'un autre côté ça pourrait être pire, je pourrais _vivre _avec elle…

Son ton blasé m'a fait sourire.

- C'est pas si terrible que ça.

Casey m'a dévisagé.

- Pourtant tu te plains de nous depuis plus de deux ans ! s'est-elle exclamée.

- Et bien peut-être que je ne le pense pas vraiment…parfois seulement, ai-je ajouté précipitamment, ce qui l'a fait sourire. Après tout j'y ai gagné…

_Toi…_

- … deux demi-sœurs plutôt normales et une belle-mère vraiment sympa. Surtout lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça, ok ?

- Ne pas lui dire que tu sais te montrer sympa et compatissant ? Si ça te fait plaisir…a-t-elle raillé.

Puis elle s'est levé.

- Si on rentrait maintenant ?

J'ai hoché la tête avant de lui emboiter le pas. Cette conversation avait quelque peu changé l'atmosphère entre nous alors que nous rentrions en silence dans l'immeuble il était étrange de pouvoir partager mon expérience avec Casey, de discuter sans éprouver le besoin de la taquiner ou de l'énerver.

**oOo**

- A table ! a chantonné Lydia en posant le plat fumant sur la table.

Apparemment j'étais passé à côté de ses talents de cuisinière jusque là.

- …qu'il y en avait autant ici, a conclu Lizzie alors qu'elle et Dennis entraient dans la cuisine.

- Comment était votre journée, les enfants ? nous a demandé Dennis.

- Pas mal du tout, a répondu Casey. On est allé se promener, et on a un peu visité.

- Quoi, ensemble ? s'est étonné son père, ce qui m'a tiré un sourire en coin.

- Et sans vous étriper ? a enchainé Lizzie. Houaa !

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de son sourire en coin.

- C'est vrai ! Nora et George seraient heureux de l'apprendre, a plaisanté Dennis.

Casey a simplement haussé les épaules, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi sa famille en faisait toute une histoire. Pour ma part, j'ai difficilement réprimé une grimace : il était hors de questions de le faire savoir à nos parents, ils penseraient qu'on agissait en bons _frère et sœur_…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant là-dedans, a lancé Lydia en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

…

Casey a plongé la tête dans son assiette alors que je manquais m'étouffer dans mon verre d'eau. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que Lydia essayait de me faire passer un message ?

- C'est vraiment délicieux Lydia, a déclaré Case en désignant son assiette.

A en croire son sourire, elle avait décidé d'appliquer mon conseil.

- Oh, merci beaucoup Casey.


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

Au petit matin, même moi je ne pouvais échapper pas à la tension qui régnait dans les environs. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour les raisons qui faisaient que Lydia s'agitait dans tous les sens, que Dennis avait prit un jour de congés ou que Lizzie ne s'était pas encore levée. Le mariage était dans seulement deux jours bien sûr, mais mon esprit était déjà dans la salle de concert où je me rendrais ce soir, bien loin de toute cette agitation matrimoniale.

J'étais déjà dans la cuisine à tourner mes céréales sans les manger lorsque Casey a fait son apparition, encore en pyjama et les yeux légèrement bouffis.

- Salutations Spacey !

- Mouaiff. Bonjour Lydia, a-t-elle lancé avec un sourire.

- Salut Casey, j'ai fait du jus d'orange si tu veux.

Puis elle est retournée à son téléphone portable, composant surement le numéro du fleuriste, ou peut-être du photographe…

- Alors, quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? ai-je demandé à Case pendant qu'elle préparait son petit-déjeuner.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, le concert est ce soir mais j'ai toute une journée à tuer d'abord alors peut-être qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble.

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça. Normalement j'aurais trouvé une excuse plus ou moins bidon, ou je l'aurais embobiné jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense qu'en fait c'était _elle_ qui avait envie de passer la journée avec moi…

Casey m'a dévisagé, puis a affiché une expression qui devait signifier « où est le piège, Derek ? ». Mais, et à mon plus grand regret, il n'y en avait pas cette fois.

- Je comptais proposer mon aide à Lydia aujourd'hui, et aussi…

- Casey, Casey, Casey, l'ai-je coupé. On t'a déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir ?

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais ma remarque l'a fait sourire.

- Ok, accorde-moi une demi-heure.

Et elle est sortie de la cuisine en vitesse, laissant derrière elle un petit déjeuner à peine entamé.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions enfin sur le départ quand Lizzie a accouru vers nous.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? a-t-elle demandé en me lançant un regard presque suppliant.

- Bien sûr, Lizard.

Elle a attrapé sa veste et nous a emboité le pas.

**oOo**

Nous avons commencé par visiter l'Empire State Building, ce qui nous prit en fait tout le reste de la matinée. Puis nous avons simplement déambulé dans les rues de New York Lizzie a fait une remarque sur la pollution de la ville. En passant devant un petit café au coin d'une rue, Casey nous a proposé de faire une pause pour manger un morceau. J'ai ouvert la porte et je les ai laissées passer. Casey m'a dévisagé tout en entrant dans le café. Lizzie affichait un air amusé, elle m'a adressé un sourire en coin qui m'a légèrement irrité. On ne pouvait donc pas simplement se montrer galant ?

Nous nous sommes installés à une table et une serveuse nous a apporté le menu, que je me suis empressé de parcourir des yeux je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais affamé avant d'entrer ici et de sentir cette bonne odeur de nourriture. J'ai relevé les yeux une seconde pour vérifier si elles avaient choisi leur plat. J'ai croisé le regard bleu de Casey qui s'est empressée de détourner les yeux, l'air embarrassée. Ses joues se sont lentement teintées de rouge sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

**oOo**

Après un rapide repas, Lizzie a insisté pour que nous nous rendions au parc. Casey et moi connaissions le chemin maintenant et nous nous sommes mis en route comme la veille.

Casey marchait en tête et je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon regard de s'attarder sur sa silhouette, sur ses longs cheveux retombant librement dans son dos ou l'effet de son jean serré qui donnait l'impression que ses jambes s'étendaient à l'infini.

- Derek ?

La voix de Lizzie m'a paru lointaine, comme si elle avait été dans une autre pièce.

- Huh ?

Je suis sorti de ma rêverie et j'ai constaté qu'elle me dévisageait d'un air amusé, en fait elle donnait l'impression de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Tu baves, a-t-elle plaisanté.

Je l'ai regardé de travers mais je n'ai rien dit. Nous venions d'arriver dans le parc et nous nous sommes assis sur un banc pendant un moment. Je commençais vraiment à regretter que Lizzie soit venu avec nous ses remarques me tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs et me faisaient prendre conscience que je n'étais peut être pas aussi discret que je le pensais.

En détournant mon attention de ma jeune et enquiquinante demi-sœur, j'ai croisé le regard de Casey pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Elle s'est levée précipitamment.

- Et si on achetait des glaces ? a-t-elle proposé.

Alors que nous nous levions pour la suivre, je me suis interrogé sur son comportement étrange. Ok, Casey avait_ toujours _était un peu étrange, ça faisait partie de son charme, mais ces derniers temps ce n'était pas le même genre d'étrange.

Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander… peut-être que mes sent…que mon attirance envers elle était réciproque après tout. Ce serait complètement fou. Et puis, comment aborderai-je la question avec elle ? « Au fait Casey, j'ai bien remarqué la façon dont tu me regardes, et devines quoi ? Je ressens la même-chose. Alors, bien que tusois ma demi-sœur et que tout le monde trouvera ça malsain, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Non, c'était hors de question.


	5. L'aide des amis

**Chapitre V**  
**L'aide des amis**

J'avais quitté l'appartement depuis quelques heures et j'attendais maintenant que la salle de concert ouvre ses portes. Il était étrange pour moi d'arriver à l'heure quelque part pour une fois. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, j'arrivais à l'heure aux répétitions de D-rock, aux entrainements de hockey il n'y avait qu'au lycée où j'arrivais constamment en retard.

La tension montait à mesure que de plus en plus de personnes se pressaient devant l'entrée, parfois en écrasant un pied ou deux.

Au bout de ce qu'il m'a semblé être une éternité, les portes se sont enfin ouvertes et tout le monde s'est précipité pour entrer la cohue était telle que je me félicitais intérieurement d'être un des premiers à entrer. J'allais être coincé au mariage de Dennis et Lydia, ce n'était pas pour me retrouver au fond de la salle ! L'apparition d'une chevelure blonde dans mon champ de vision restreint m'a sorti provisoirement de mes pensées : avec un peu de chance je ne passerais pas la soirée tout seul …

La salle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, un hangar qui devait servir pour toute sorte d'évènement. Des stands étaient installés ça et là, des vendeurs de hot-dogs, t-shirt et autre vinyles s'efforçaient de répondre à la demande grandissante.

_Il faudra que je reparte avec un t-shirt… _

J'ai essayé de me diriger vers la scène sans écraser qui que ce soit si bien que ça été mes pieds qu'on a écrasé plusieurs fois. Je me suis écarté juste à temps pour éviter de me faire emboutir par une armoire à glace de un mètre quatre-vingt dix.

- Attention petit ! m'a-t-il lancé.

Petit ? Moi ? C'était la meilleure !

Mais en m'écartant si brusquement, j'ai bousculé quelqu'un qui a poussé un cri de douleur si aigüe que je n'ai pas été surpris de tomber nez à nez avec une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge, qui s'est empressé de me sourire comme si se faire à moitié écraser par moi était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé de la soirée.

- Salut, a-t-elle lancé d'un ton avenant. J'accompagne juste une amie, mais maintenant (clin d'œil aguicheur), je me dis que j'ai bien fait de venir.

Je me suis brièvement demandé si j'étais aussi ridicule lorsque je draguais une fille… Nah, j'étais un maitre en la matière _moi _; j'imaginais parfaitement l'air à la fois septique et indigné de Casey si j'avais fait cette réflexion à voix haute… Se m'éprenant sur la raison de mon sourire idiot, elle m'a tendu une main et s'est présenté :

- Moi c'est Emma.

Qu'attendaient-ils pour éteindre les lumières et jouer si fort qu'on ne s'entendrait plus parler ? Habituellement, je trouvais cela flatteur d'être abordé par des filles plutôt jolies, alors je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'agaçait autant tout à coup.

- Derek, ai-je cependant répondu en lui serrant la main.

Je ne me suis pas attardé, prétextant des amis à rejoindre et j'ai continué de me diriger vers la scène. Quand je suis enfin arrivé au bout de mon périple, je me suis arrangé pour m'arrêter à côtés de deux mecs en grande discussion. J'étais sauvé pour l'instant.

Enfin le groupe est entré en scène et mon esprit s'est vidé comme par enchantement. Il n'y avait plus de soucis, plus d'agacement, ni même de Casey et toutes les questions que je me posais à son sujet juste le son entêtant de la batterie et ma main mimant les accords de guitare.

**oOo**

La journée du lendemain est passé à toute allure (peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je me sois levé sur les coups de midi). Lydia était légèrement hystérique, Dennis essayait d'arranger les détails de dernière minute, et Casey, Lizzie et moi nous sommes retrouvés au milieu sans savoir que faire.

Et je me suis de nouveau retrouvé dans mon lit. Bien qu'il soit tard, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Le fait de me tourner et de me retourner dans mon lit devenant insupportable, j'ai pris mon téléphone sans réfléchir et j'ai composé le numéro de Sam. Il était minuit passé, et j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me tuer…

- Oui ? a enfin grogné Sam d'une voix endormie.

- Sam ? C'est Derek.

- Derek, aux dernières nouvelles il n'y a pas de décalage horaire entre New York et London, alors… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles au beau milieu de la nuit ?!

- Je sais, désolé. Mais le mariage est demain, ce qui veut dire qu'on va bientôt rentrer à London, et… (j'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de prononcer les derniers mots) je sais pas quoi faire à propos de Casey.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, mais je ne parlais jamais de ce que je ressentais, pas même avec mon meilleur ami.

- Donc, a dit Sam d'une voix trainante. Si je comprends bien, tu me réveilles à…minuit et demi pour me parler de tes sentiments pour ta demi-sœur ?

- C'est pas ce que tu voulais depuis le début ? ai-je répliqué, sarcastique.

- Ok, crache le morceau…

En l'appelant je n'avais pas prévu de vider mon sac comme je l'ai fait. Je lui ai raconté notre semaine, en commençant par Lydia qui avait d'abord cru que je sortais avec Casey (ce qui l'a fait beaucoup rire), puis les journées passées ensemble sans se disputer, les regards et enfin cette impression diffuse et étrange que Casey m'appréciait peut-être aussi.

- Je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Derek tu devrais essayer de lui parler.

L'idée m'a fait ricaner.

_Comme si je n'y avais pas déjà pensé… _

- Mais oui, et elle se foutra de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable existence !

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas comme ça… Elle serait plutôt du genre à _t'éviter _jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable existence, a-t-il plaisanté.

- Très drôle Sam, désolé mais l'idée ne m'enchante pas tellement.

- Ouais, tu m'étonnes… Hum, si j'étais toi j'irais quand même lui parler, tu sais qu'elle _adore_ parler et au moins tu seras fixé.

- Je suis pas doué pour parler… ai-je bougonné.

- T'as qu'à l'inviter à danser alors. A un mariage, ça passera inaperçu.

Je l'ai entendu rire, comme si m'imaginer dansant avec Casey était la chose la plus hilarante au monde.

- Ou alors elle aura bu tellement de champagne qu'elle t'embrassera la première !

- Ok… Je crois vraiment que tu manques de sommeil, Sam.

- Mouais, à qui la faute ?

- Bonne nuit Sam. Et euh…merci.

- De rien. Et, Derek ?

- Mmm.

- Bonne chance.


	6. Le mariage

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire**

**CHAPITRE VI**  
**Le mariage**

J'étais en train de me débattre avec ma cravate depuis près de dix minutes qui était donc celui qui avait inventé ce bout de tissu et ces nœuds compliqués ? Une femme, j'en étais certain ! Et elles s'étaient habilement débrouillées pour ne pas avoir à en porter. J'ai fini par abandonner l'idée de mettre cette fichue cravate et j'ai jeté un cou d'œil rapide à mon reflet : ils avaient réussi à me faire porter un costume, rien que ça ! Veste et pantalon noirs, une chemise blanche… un vrai pingouin en somme. J'avais l'impression d'être retombé en enfance, lorsque l'on emprunte les vêtements de nos parents pour jouer aux grands, ou comme Marti qui se maquillait parfois pour s'amuser. Sauf que dans mon cas, ça ne m'amusait pas du tout.

J'ai fini par sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre Casey, Lizzie et Dennis dans le salon. Ce dernier devait nous emmener en voiture à l'église (Lydia y était déjà avec sa demoiselle d'honneur depuis des heures, pour se « préparer »…), sauf qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Casey m'a aperçu la première et m'a lancé un regard appréciateur, elle devait penser que j'étais habillé convenablement pour une fois même si un sourire moqueur étirait lentement ses lèves.

- Aucun commentaire, à moins que tu veuilles -malencontreusement- te retrouver avec du punch sur ta robe au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins.

Elle a dû prendre la menace au sérieux puisqu'elle s'est mordillée la lèvre inférieure, une tentative pour retenir la réflexion qui lui était surement venue à l'esprit. Et c'était tant mieux car il aurait vraiment été dommage d'abimer cette robe qui lui allait tellement bien. Le tissu était d'un bleu pâle, ce qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Formée d'un bustier, la robe retombait gracieusement jusqu'à ses genoux, dévoilant par la même occasion deux jambes fines mais musclées qui étaient le résultat de nombreuses heures de danse.

Cette vision enchanteresse a eu pour effet de former une boule dans mon estomac. A cet instant j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir lui offrir mon bras, la complimenter sur son apparence, l'embrasser…

L'arrivée de Dennis m'a sorti de mes folles pensées et j'ai détourné le regard à contre cœur.

**oOo**

La cérémonie a été moins ennuyeuse que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu mais je pensais avoir eu ma dose de mariage pour les vingt ans à venir. A plusieurs reprises, mon regard s'était perdu du côté de Casey, et mon cœur avait eu des ratées à chaque fois que nos regards s'étaient croisés. J'étais certain que c'était bien moi qu'elle épiait, à moins que ce ne soit la femme d'une soixantaine d'années assise à côté de moi, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement.

Nous étions à présent dans le jardin du restaurant où Dennis et Lydia avaient organisé la suite de cette réjouissante fête. Le champagne coulait à flot, ainsi que les larmes à la suite du discours – apparemment poignant du témoin la musique était entrainante et de nombreux couples se pressaient sur la piste de danse aménagée pour l'occasion. J'avais remarqué le pied de Casey, assise à la même table que moi, battre la mesure, un geste surement inconscient mais qui trahissait son irrépressible envie (ou plutôt besoin) de danser. S'il y avait bien une chose que Casey aimait plus que parler, c'était bien la danse et c'était une chance que je devais saisir. J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains, quitte à essuyer un refus des moins polis et je lui ai tendu une main.

- Tu viens danser ?

Elle a eu l'air surprise mais a pris ma main et m'a suivi jusque sur la piste de danse. Je pouvais sentir le regard scrutateur de Lizzie sur nous, cependant la sensation de malaise causée par ses yeux de lynx a bien vite été balayée lorsque nous nous sommes mis à danser.

Plusieurs morceaux se sont enchainés ainsi, je ne sais pas exactement combien. Il était si étrange de pouvoir danser avec Casey si étrange et pourtant si normal. Ce n'était pas comme la fois où nous avions participé à ce concours c'était plus personnel, chargé de beaucoup trop d'arrières pensées (du moins de mon côté). Alors lorsque Casey s'est arrêtée pour aller chercher à boire, j'en ai presque été soulagé. Les premiers accords d'un slow me sont parvenus alors que je regagnais notre table. Encore quelques minutes et j'aurais perdu toute maitrise de moi-même…

**oOo**

La nuit était tombée et les éclairages artificiels avaient pris le relais. La fête était loin d'être terminée mais Casey avait disparue depuis quelques minutes et je me demandais où elle pouvait être. Je me suis éclipsé discrètement, et j'ai traversé le jardin à sa recherche. Je l'ai trouvé finalement à l'arrière du bâtiment, marchant nu-pieds dans la pelouse verte elle tenait ses talons hauts à la main. Case me tournait le dos et n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence. Mon regard s'est posé sur elle, sur les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon et retombaient dans son dos, sur sa robe de soirée qui épousait parfaitement ses formes…

Elle a tout de même fini par remarquer ma présence et s'est retournée. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Peut-être était-elle heureuse de me voir. J'espérai vraiment que ce soit le cas.

- Salut, a-t-elle dit doucement quand je suis arrivé à sa hauteur.

_Essaye de ne rien faire d'idiot Derek…_

- Salut. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le ton de ma voix m'a semblé trop doux, ça ne me ressemblait pas vraiment. Mais Casey avait incontestablement cet effet sur moi: sans le savoir, elle m'avait changé en idiot éperdu d'amour. Mais, eh, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose après tout.

- Je fais une petite pause. Et puis… ces chaussures sont vraiment une torture, a-t-elle ajouté en souriant.

D'ici on pouvait toujours entendre la musique, bien qu'un peu étouffée. Le morceau a changé, faisant voler jusqu'à nous les notes mélancoliques d'un slow. Nous nous sommes regardé en silence jusqu'à ce que je dise d'une voix peu assurée :

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse?

Casey m'a dévisagé un instant. Elle devait surement peser le pour et le contre, une fois de plus. Puis elle a lentement hoché la tête. Je me suis rapproché d'elle et j'ai posé mes mains sur sa taille, tandis qu'elle passait les siennes derrière mon coup. Peut-être rougissait-elle ? Mais avec cette pénombre il était difficile d'en être sûr.

Nous avons dansé en silence, et quand les derniers accords sont arrivés jusqu'à nous, Casey n'a fait aucun mouvements pour s'éloigner de moi. Nos regards étaient comme accrochés, vraiment. Alors je me suis penché vers elle lentement et je l'ai embrassé comme je rêvais de le faire depuis un certain temps.

En me rendant compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle allait flipper et piquer une crise… ou me donner une gifle. Mais non. Au contraire, Casey s'est rapproché encore plus de moi. Sa main s'est perdue dans mes cheveux, tandis que je perdais toute notion du temps, du lieu… Elle répondait à mon baiser, c'était la seule chose qui m'importait pour le moment.

J'ai fini par me reculer légèrement et je me suis aperçu qu'un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, qui étaient toujours aussi tentantes.

- Case… ai-je commencé d'une voix tremblante.

Je me suis raclé la gorge, et j'ai repris avec un peu plus d'assurance :

- Case, je…

J'aurais voulu être capable d'exprimer ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis, mais je n'étais définitivement pas doué avec les mots. Casey a dû sentir mon malaise et a posé un doigt sur mes lèvres, avant de m'embraser à nouveau.

Après toutes ces années à se chercher nous n'avions plus besoin de mot pour nous comprendre. Et, à mon plus grand soulagement, nous avions fini par nous trouver…

**oOo Fin oOo**


End file.
